Camp Ebony
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: Sequel to High School Investigation. Skipper has changed (in the good way) as he is now in a relationship with Marlene. And a new case comes up as a little girl is kidnapped during a school camping trip. Rated T for safety and action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **HEY! It's been sooo long and now that school is slowly coming to an end I realized I need to start another story and I thought, why not a sequel? I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, the first two or three chapters might be a bit slow, I'm just trying to help you understand how much time has passed and getting the plot started soo sorry if they're a bit slow and boring at first. :)**

Marlene stepped into the elevator and pushed the lobby button. She rocked back and forth on her feet, looking at her watch. Even though she's been on several already, her stomach felt like it had zero gravity.

 _Come on Marlene, breath_ she thought. The door opened at she walked through the lobby to the outside where Skipper was waiting by a taxi.

"Hi" she said, hating how her voice had cracked during her greeting.

Skipper smiled "Hi, nice to see you again."

"You too" she responded as Skipper opened the taxi door. "Oh, I forgot to tell you last time, um, I'm going to be gone the rest of the week for a school camping trip so I can't go to the meeting...sorry."

Skipper shrugged "That's fine, sounds like fun" he said "You chaperoning?"

Marlene nodded and hesitated before saying "I'll miss you", her cheeks became crimson as the words escaped lips.

He chuckled "it's only a week!"

"So are you saying you won't miss me?" Marlene teased, glad the ice had finally broken.

The cop rolled his eyes "get in the cab" he said and Marlene giggled as she got in.

The couple handed their menus to the waitress. The sounds of people chatting and cups being refilled surrounded them.

Skipper looked up "I'm honestly surprised you're chaperoning."

Marlene rose an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"They're high schoolers aren't they? Shouldn't they be old enough to-"

"Oh no this is my daughter's camp trip."

"Ah, that makes more sense" Skipper said and drank some of his water.

"But even with high schoolers, there would have to be chaperones."

Skipper put his cup down "really? Aren't they 18?"

"Not all of them."

Skipper just shrugged and drank more water, causing Marlene to laugh.

"What?"

"I'll take it you had an active day today at work? We haven't even gotten our food yet and you already need a refill."

"Ugh, don't even get me started. Look, we're going to catch the bad guys in the chase anyway, so why do they always have to run?"

"Well, you don't always get them" Marlene simply stated, hoping it didn't sound too offensive.

"It's a slim chance we won't, but let them exhaust me, as long as they get put behind bars. What about you? How's life in the classroom?"

"Same everyday, sorry we don't have anything different or exciting going on."

"It's fine...how's Matildas move in?"

"Good, she can still keep her job, and she's moving close by so Tina and I can see her more...and it can make find a babysitter easier." Skipper chuckled "How are the boys?"

"They're good, enjoying work and their game nights."

They continued to chat and ate their dinner. The stars in the sky hidden by the constant burning of the lights in the city. Taxis honked outside and people walked, some trying to avoid eye contact with advertisers.

When they finished their date, Skipper drove Marlene back to her apartment.

"I'll see you after camp then, you'll have to tell me how it goes" he says.

"Definitely, goodbye Skippy" she says and gives the officer a peck on the cheek.

Skipper smiles "Later dollface."

Skipper quietly closed the door behind him, he hung up his coat and hat and looked at the clock.

11:30

 _Was it really that late?_ Skipper thought as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the kitchen counter where there was a picture of his team. They were all smiling and laughing, celebrating the 4th of July, sweat beaded on their foreheads. The picture of him and Lola was now hidden, stashed away and the hole in the wall was fixed. Skipper looked at the coffee maker and decided against it, it was late, he should go to bed.

He slowly found his way to his bedroom in the dark. He opened the door and was about to walk in when he heard someone whisper "Goodnight Skipper."

He turned around to see Kowalski's door close. "Goodnight" he whispered back, doubting that Kowalski could hear it and he collapsed on his bed.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter, I'll** _**try**_ **and update each week. PLeaSe ReviEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Enjoy!**

"A whole week? How are you going to survive?!" Kowalski asked sarcastically. Skipper whacked him on the shoulder with his stack of papers as he passed by him to his desk. He sat down and started signing documents.

"Please, no need to be overdramatic, I lived before I met her" Skipper replied without looking up.

"Barely" Kowalski responded before sitting at one of the chairs in front of his boss's desk. The leader rolled his eyes.

"So do we have the confession from Barry?"

"Yep, didn't even need to barter for lower time."

"Good, less work from our end."

"I have a feeling that Barry wasn't all that bad in the first place anyway."

Skipper stopped writing and sat back, looking at Kowalski. "Really?"

"Mhm, it seemed like his bad side was more of a cover anyway, he was really soft on the inside…" He looked up grinning "Kind of reminds me of you."

"Here we go again" Skipper groaned "let it go, it's just a couple of dates."

"Actually I was talking about the literal anatomy of you, but if you would rather talk about _that_ then…"

He trailed off and Skipper looked at him with squinted eyes, unamused. He then looked back at his papers "how did he come do confess anyway?"

"Private got to him."

"Ah, how expected. Him and his persuading."

Kowalski laughed "so do we have any new cases?"

"No, nothing yet, for you guys anyway. I still have all of this" He said gesturing toward his papers "I honestly was expecting more action than being a pencil-pushing desk monkey when I signed up for this job but whatever."

Kowalski laughed again "Well, I'll see you back home."

Skipper just waved his hand as he was busy concentrating on the papers. Kowalski stood up and left, Private and Rico waiting at the door.

"Welcome to Camp Ebony everybahdy, hope y'all had a safe and comfortable ride herah!" said the announcer Mrs. Francis Boverdali through her megaphone.

Marlene stretched her back. _On a school bus? Yeah right_ she thought to herself.

"Now if all the chapahrones could come up herah, I have the lists of all the camp groups and their cabins."

Marlene kneeled down to her daughter, Tina. I'm going up there okay T? Stay with your group." The little girl nodded and continued chatting and laughing with her friends. The groups of kids and the noise caused the teacher to rub her temples as she walked up to the camp owner, Mrs. Boverdali.

After she got the information, she took the group of kids to the cabin with the other chaperone of the group. The kids claimed their beds and started to make it more comfortable for them, unpacking and giggling, some were fighting over a bed that they wanted.

The other chaperone turned to Marlene "Would you like the top or bottom? I don't really mind whichever you choose" she said. The woman was the daughter of one of the girls in the group too. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, it was thick and dark with brown highlights. Her brown eyes was a darker shade than Marlene and she was tall and skinny.

"I don't really mind either" Marlene nervously laughed, hating how shy she could sometimes be.

The woman, whose name was Beth looked around until her eyes fell upon a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and shoveled through her bag for a pencil. "Here" she said after doodling on the paper. Marlene looked at it and saw several lines making a small grid.

"Tic Tac Toe?" she asked.

Beth laughed "it was the best idea I could come up with!"

"Okay, loser has to choose."

"Deal."

Suddenly two kids starting crying and screaming, refusing to pick another place to sleep. At the same time a kid chucked their socks at another girl while a group of kids played tag in the small space.

 _This is going to be a_ long _week_ she thought.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it's a bit short and boring. I promise that they will get longer and the next chapter or so should have the plot starting. PLeaSe RevIEw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry about how long it took, I've been really distracted lately...I'm guessing it'll be a while before I update again, so again sorry for theh inconvenience. Enjoy!**

As soon as the last speech ended, everyone stood up and started to talk. Refreshments in the corner were invaded by hungry adults. Skipper snuck out quickly to go to his office. His three friends followed soon after and met with him there. They opened the door as Skipper was hanging up the award near his desk.

"Congratulations!" Private said gleefully, hugging Skipper.

"Thanks, Private" Skipper said, pulling the boy away from him "And what did I say about hugs?"

"Sorry" Private smiled sheepishly.

"I feel like we left a little too early though" Kowalski commented and Rico nodded in agreement.

"Ah, like they'd mind, I've never been a huge fan of condensed space. Besides, if they really want to congratulate me that bad, they can just come and see me later."

Private laughed "so where are we going to eat for lunch?"

"I was thinking pizza" their leader said as he grabbed his jacket.

Rico put his fists up in the air "A-right! Wooh!"

They left the room and headed towards the door just as an officer ran up to Skipper.

"Hey Skipper!" he called.

The four turned around and Skipper smiled "hey Mooncat, how's it going?"

"Pretty good...and that's not my name." Max or 'Mooncat', shook his head "Never mind, look I was told about a new case and I thought you guys might want it."

"Can't it wait Max? We're going out for pizza" Kowalski said.

"You want to come with?" Private asked.

"Uh, maybe another time. But listen, it was assigned to my team but the boss forgot we were working on the Cano case and so he told us to just give it to another team - oh congrats Skipper by the way."

Skipper nodded "thank you, so what's this case about? Why do you think we'd want it?"

"Oh well, uh, it is about a little girl, Mary Jane, who was kidnapped in the middle of the night while at a school camp."

Rico started bouncing, eager for pizza and Skipper and Kowalski looked at each other. _A school camp?_ Private looked confused and asked "I still don't understand why you think we'd-"

Max handed the file over, Kowalski took it and skimmed over it. Max said "look at the campsite."

"Camp Ebony?" the genius looked at Skipper "isn't that where Marlene is staying?"

Skipper promised that they would go eat pizza later, much to Rico's dismay since he wanted it right then. When they reached the camp they saw the teachers and some chaperones trying to continue the camp with the children, trying to act as if everything was normal. Skipper right away spotted Marlene, who was comforting a crying woman - most likely the victim's mother.

They walked over to them and Rico cleared his throat to get their attention. The woman stood up right away, wiping her eyes.

"You're the ones finding my daughter, right?"

Skipper nodded "Yes, and don't worry. We're going to try our best to find her." He turned to his team, "Private, talk to Mary Jane's mother and get information from her about relationships or any possible attackers, things like that. Kowalski, investigate the crime scene, and Rico, talk to anyone else and see if they noticed anything strange. I'm going to go talk to the Camp Manager."

They nodded and separated. Private walked to the victim's mother, using his skills to keep her calm and comforted. Skipper asked Marlene where the manager's cabin was and she led the way.

"How is it that I find you at places like these at the worst moments?" Skipper asked.

Marlene gave a dry laugh, "Wish I knew."

"It was nice of you to try and calm down the mother before we got here...makes things easier."

Marlene smiled "No problem...you know, she was in the same cabin as I. She's sweet, so is her kid."

Skipper turned to her, "You knew the victim?"

"Uh, A little, yeah."

"Do you have anything you could tell Rico?"

"Not off of the top of my head, no."

"Are you sure?"

Marlene rose an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you per say..."

" _Skipper_."

"Look, I'm working. It's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, you're honestly...a bit of a distraction to me." Skippers cheeks slightly reddened and refused to look at Marlene, who wasn't sure how to respond to that.

They walked up to a cabin with a sign on it saying 'Francis Boverdali, Camp Manager.' Marlene opened the door and gestured inside. Skipper walked in and, much to his dismay, Marlene followed shutting the door behind her.

 **PLeaSe RevIEw!**


End file.
